The present invention relates in general to an agricultural machine, and more particularly to an agricultural machine for picking up and chopping stalks and like materials, such as chaff.
Equipment of this type is used to pick up chaff, stalks and the like and to chop them to small lengths. It is known from the prior art to provide a machine of this type in which a housing accommodates the knives. If these knives must be changed for sharp ones, or if access must be had to the knives because material is caught in them, the housing is pivoted about a horizontal axis in order to obtain access to the knives. However, the opening which is thus made available is not adequate and makes it very difficult to gain access to the knives, making it not only difficult to inspect or replace the knives but also making it difficult to adjust the knives with reference to one another, that is the knives and the counter knives which cooperate.